Glee Club: The Real Life Show Choir
by jensmiling
Summary: A/U. A documentary maker creates a reality tv show based on the WMHS glee club. How will Quinn react when she see's Finn and Rachel's feelings played out on screen. Will they all become stars? Set after S1,Ep 2 Showmance.
1. Chapter 1

_Story is set around the time of Season 1, Episode 3. It won't follow the episode structure exactly but to make it clear Quinn/Finn are together and the glee club have performed Push It at the assembly. The idea is that a documentary crew decide to turn the Glee club into a new reality TV Program, making them instant celebrities and exposed to the media. I'm hoping this isn't too confusing. Mainly Finchel, but other characters will feature._

The Glee club sat in a circle as they attempted to absorb the news. They. The William Mickinley High Glee Club. The self confessed losers of the school were to become genuine TV stars, celebrities even.

And _nobody_ messed with celebrities.

It felt like something of Rachel Berry's dreams, but it was a reality. Here they were, standing in front of two TV execs, a team a cameramen and a producer. In other words, the crew behind the soon to be hit reality TV Documentary: _Glee Club: The real-life Show Choir._

The idea was the simple. People were fed up of teen movies featuring glossy cheerleaders and perma-tanned Jocks. America wanted something real. A story of characters who had brains behind beauty, a heart underneath their shiny exteriors. They wanted the underdog.

And who was a bigger underdog than a show choir who hadn't won Nationals since 1983?

"Why us?" Artie asked, interrupting the silence.

"Lots of reasons" replied Bob, the TV exec in charge of the operation. 'We thought about approaching the theatre schools but we wanted something more…. ordinary. We'd heard great things about your school choir. Apparently you caused quite a stir at you recent performance at the school assembly.'

He didn't mention that the part where he had approached 60 schools in the state but Principle Figgins was the only one to allow him and his team to rig the entire school with hidden camera, for a generous donation to the school fund, of course.

"Listen, guys" he added "we're not hear to follow you're every move, or to create drama. We're going to feature the songs you perform every week, to give your voices a wider platform. Sure, we'll film a little of your day to day life, it's important the audience have characters we relate to. Now, most of the time, you won't see the camera crew. There are cameras in, er, a few of the classrooms, but the important thing is to go along your day as normal. The only time you'll work with the crew is when we record your weekly performance in the auditorium. We want to make it as current as possible so we'll be working at a one week turnaround. In other words, what ever we film this week, we'll be aired the followed Tuesday. This does mean the first time you'll see it is along with the rest of America."

Bob paused. Ok, so maybe he was, _stretching_ the truth somewhat. But he needed these kids to act natural, it had to be a realistic!

The truth was he craved explosive drama. He wanted The Hills, 2.0, minus the Hollywood backdrop. Hell, he wanted an Emmy nomination! And he was sure that this club was going to give it to him.

Or more specifically _Finn Hudson_ was going to give it to him. America would fall in love with him, he was sure of it. The all round popular guy who was a quarterback _and _the male lead? Plus he was going out with the founder of the celibacy club and she was a Christian! America was going to lap this up. They'd be the biggest teenage couple since Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake!

The only thing that unsettled him a little was that his starring man had spent the last ten minutes staring at the girl in the weird owl sweater. What was her name? Rachel something. She was going to be a star apparently. Personally, he couldn't see it. She talked. Alot. And she was kind of short.

He shrugged it off, perhaps he was just trying to work out her weird dress sense? Finn and Quinn we're his star couple, he was sure of it.

_I am not sure if this works as a story, so I'd really be interested in reviews! I just had it in my heads so thought I'd give it a try! _

_P.S. I have no idea when WMHS won Nationals but 1983 sounded like a good guess._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the review so far guys. Thanks for the correction as to when WMHS won Nationals, I was only err ten years out! Oops! Hope you enjoy._

Three days and he'd got nothing. Sure, there were some great shots of Quinn leading the Cheerio's and Finn on the football field, but the thing was for a Glee power couple they didn't seem to spend much time, well _together._

The truth was he spent hours each evening, trawling through footage of Finn with Rachel. And it was dull, most of the time it was just Rachel talking and Finn nodding along with a goofy grin. This just wouldn't do for the season premier!

He'd hoped that they'd at least have a date tonight, but according to his cameras, Rachel and Finn we're going to be rehearsing in the auditorium.

Finn "wanted to be good like Rachel" apparently.

He picked up his briefcase and dismissed most of his camera crew. He instructed Hank, the most junior assistant on the crew to stay for an hour, just to check on the cameras but he figured that for today at least, it was a wrap.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with everything Rach, especially after I, err, well after last time we were here." Finn said.

Rachel shrugged sadly, "It's fine Finn, I was very excited to hear about the Acafella's project that your working on with Mr Shue. As an aspiring star I'm aware of how important it is to sing in a variety of different mediums with a range of song choices so I think this kind of experience will do wonders for your stage presence. Shall we start from the top?"

He paused. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

She paused, "well I didn't bring a picnic like last time." Did he detect a hint of sarcasm in her voice?

"I didn't bring virgin cosmos either, just so you know."

Ok, she was definitely annoyed at him.

"Ok then, well I guess I better go" he responded and she nodded in agreement.

She finally had the chance to be the star of her own TV show and she wasn't going to waste time moping around after Finn Hudson. What did he think? That she would help him with his singing,_ and _prepare a picnic _and_ let him kiss her and humiliate her all over again?

Definitely not.

Except, she did want to kiss him again. Just a little bit.

He turned around, just before he walked out of the door. "I don't regret kissing you Rach." He added softly, "just so you know."

* * *

"Hey, Bob" Hank answered tentatively. He had never been rung by the boss before.

"Hank, just wanted to let you know that you can get off early. I'm sure nothing's happening and I'll need you to pull an all nighter to start with the edit from tomorrow."

"Oh, ok boss" he replied, realising he'd have to cancel all his plans for the next few nights. Life sucked when you were trying to make your way up the TV ladder. "It's only a few Cheerios working on their routine. It's boring as usual. Oh and there's that tall dude in the auditorium with that girl, is her name Ruth? Anyways I think he's into her, he said something about kissing her, or wanting to kiss or something like that, I'll start shutting the cameras down…."

Bob sat upright. "Where are they now?"

Hank pressed a few buttons. 'Err he's still there, I think, they're just staring at each other. Unless the sound has gone on this thing."

"Hank, reconfigure the camera so the lighting in the auditorium is raised. We need to see everything in crystal clear vision. Double check the sound. Make sure all the cameras are focused on them and keep watching the live feed until you're absolutely sure they've left the building, do you get me?"

As Hank hung up the phone, Bob was busy brainstorming. What did the people love more than a power couple? _A love triangle. _It was perfect. The innocent blonde v the egotistical brunette. He could even get Team Rachel and Team Quinn t-shirts commissioned. Tomorrow he'd go through the footage and make sure the first promotion clip, due to be aired on Fox in two days time was all about the mixed up teenager who couldn't decide between his two loves.

* * *

Finn didn't leave the auditorium this time. After staring at her, drinking her in for what seemed like an eternity, he kissed her. Again.

"Finn" Rachel asked, as she peeled her lips off his.

"What if… you don't think there are cameras in here, do you Finn?"

"Sssh, Rach" he replied, brushing his fingers through hair, "you heard what the guy said. We're not on an episode of Big Brother. Now come here."

The cameras zoomed closer in as Rachel and Finn lost themselves in each other once more.

Bob had got everything he needed for the opening episode.

_BTW, I hope you don't think I think Rachel is egotistical, it's just the show creators don't really get her yet! They will do though! _

_Please review, I'd love some feedback on how this is going. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all your reviews so far guys! Any suggestions on where to go with this is appreciated as I'm not sure if to finish it soon or make it a much longer story, with the club eventually becoming famous etc. I guess it depends on how much you enjoy it!_

Rachel had gone through her morning workout deliriously happy. She had moved from the elliptical to her shower to her vocal warm-ups without letting the smile slip from her face. She was in love and she didn't care who knew it.

She couldn't believe that he had stayed. That he had told her he was in love with her and that he'd break up with Quinn as soon as he could. That he'd kept kissing her, desperate to avoid breaking apart from her.

Today was going to be the perfect day.

* * *

Finn gripped the seat nervously as he waited for Quinn to come out. This was their morning routine and he was terrified of her reaction when he told her that he was breaking it. That it he was breaking them. For good.

Last night had been…well to use a word from Rachel Berry's vocabulary…epic. It was time to stop fighting his feelings and come out with the truth once and for all.

He just hoped that she didn't… well yell at him. She did that a lot lately.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You're early" she muttered as she opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat. She barely made eye contact with him as she took her eyeliner pencil out and began applying to her already perfectly made up eyes.

"Uh, yeah I wanted to talk to you about something actually, so I kind of came early so I could… err well talk to you about it."

"Well unless it's about you ditching Glee then it'll have to wait" replied Quinn sternly.

"Ooh dish Hudson, what's the gossip?" Santana interrupted as she moved seamlessly into the back seat of the car, whilst tightening her ponytail.

"I said Santana could ride with us" Quinn added "I mean if I'm dating a guy who can drive he might as well help me and my friends out, even if your truck is really lame it beats getting the bus."

Finn nodded, half-relieved, half-dreading what was soon to come.

Little did he know, he really needed to say nothing at all.

* * *

Finn attempted to get Rachel's attention as he watched her, engrossed in the Biology lecture they were receiving. She finally gazed over and smiled, deeply into his eyes. She began to scrawl on a scrap piece of paper.

_I love you __Rachel *_

He read the note several times before replying back. He had to be honest.

_I didn't break up with her. I love you too. Finn_

_Why not? Do you regret it? R *_

_No. Of course not. I was about to until Santana crashed the party. Walk with me to Glee and I'll explain everything. F_

With that the bell rang and Rachel folded up the note, putting it in her pocket. She was unable to throw it away, needing proof that he loved her, proof that he meant it.

"Rach wait up" Finn shouted as she exited the classroom. He grabbed her hand. "I haven't told her yet, but I swear I will. I'll tell her as soon as Glee finishes."

Rachel nodded, she knew how important Glee club was today. They were taping a group number of the song 'True Colours' with Finn and Rachel on leads. It would be used on the second episode, the first of which was to air in two days.

There was a lot depending on them, all of them. The performance had to be perfect.

* * *

They were one of the last to arrive in the choir room and quickly took a seat at the back of the room.

Kurt was stood at the front, a huge grin on his face.

"So fellow glee clubbers, before we record another epic performance, I have just been sent the youtube link for Glee club: The real life Showchoir promo 1. It was aired this morning online. I have waited in anticipation and now that we have _finally _all arrived" he shot a glance towards Finn and Rachel, "let's get to it. Ladies and Gentleman remember this moment, this is the last time we'll meet before we truly become bona fide celebrities."

Kurt hit the lights before returning to his seat, as the voiceover began.

_Meet Finn. He has it all. He's quarterback of the football team, sings on the Glee club and has the perfect girlfriend._

Finn felt Puck slap him on the back and grinned. He was going to be a star! It was all going to work out.

_Meet Quinn. She has it all. She's the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in the school and has the perfect boyfriend. _

Quinn smirked as Santana wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, rolling her eyes.

_Excect Finn has a secret. _

Finn shifted nervously, his grin slipping.

_(Camera moves to a clip of R__achel /Finn in auditorium. Finn is standing by the door, Rachel is sitting on the floor staring up at him.)_

"_I don't regret kissing you just so you know."_

_Finn in love with two girls. __Who are you: Team Quinn or Team Rachel? Find out by watching all new Glee: The Real Life Show Choir. It's real. It's full of drama. Set to an awesome soundtrack_

_(Transition to clip of Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Finn singing Don't Stop Believing.) _

_To watch exclusive clips and buy your exclusive Team Rachel and Team Quinn t-shirts go to the official FOX website. Tune in for the episode premier this Tuesday at 8!_

Silence filled the choir room. Mr Shuester flicked the switch and light flooded the choir room once more.

_So a cliff-hanger! Hoped the promo clip made sense, the voiceover man was written in italics. Please read and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm really getting into this story. I'm kinda disappointed it's recieving less views/reviews than my other one, Truth not Dare, cos I actually enjoy the concept of this more. Anyways...enjoy!_

"**Well" Mercedes said. Her arms were folded and she wore a thunder like expression as the lights came on in the choir room. "Looks like I'm going to be rolled out like Kelly Rolland at the end of each episode to hit the high notes whilst Mr and Mrs Popularity play the starring role. I should have known!"**

"**Are you freaking kidding me?" replied Quinn, "You're worried about airtime whilst my boyfriend has admitted he kissed somebody else! ****Not only someone else but Rachel. Freaking. Berry." She turned to the back of the room, where Finn sat, his head in his hands. "Finn, do you have any idea how this is going to effect my reputation and more importantly our status quo as a couple? I know guys make mistakes but Rachel Berry seriously?"**

**Rachel bottom lip began to tremble. She felt Finn briefly place his hand on her knee, and then, as if he fully realised the consequences of his actions, remove it once more. The reaction was sharp and quick, almost as if he'd been burnt. **

"**Hey hang on a minute Quinn, there's nothing wrong with Rachel! In fact she's kind of amazing!" He sighed "I mean I know I shouldn't have kissed her but I tried, I tried to tell you this morning but…"**

"**Finn" Will interrupted ****angrily. "Principles office now" He began to remove the laptop's power cord and switched the projector off. **

"**But Mr Shue, I need to explain…." Finn began, desperate to break things off once and for all with Quinn. He did not want be that guy. The guy who cheated on women without a second thought. The guy who broke up with you by text message. He had watched his mom have her heart broken a thousand times and desperately wanted to do the right thing. OK so he knew technically he had done the **_**wrong**_** thing but he at least wanted to be honest. He owed her that much.**

**He didn't get the chance. Will had dragged him to the principle's office to replay the clip to Mr Figgins. "It's outrageous" shouted Will, as he paced up and down the principles room. "You're allowing these kids to be exploited, it's unethical and it's downright immoral."**

**Shue, Shue" Principle Figgins soothed as she shook his head. "This is simply an over reaction. This is a good thing! It puts McKinley High on the map, it will put Lima on the map! Since the camera crew arrived, I have a budget that I can only dream of and that includes raising funding for the arts. You can have whatever you want now."**

"**I want my kids to be **_**happy**_**," Will replied "they're good kids here. As for Finn, well Finn is obviously going through a confusing time and did not sign up to have every moment of his final life broadcast to the nation!"**

"**Finn's parent signed the permission slip!" argued Mr Figgins, his voice growing sterner "they agreed for his life to be broadcast! And as for Finn here, I suggest you don't go around kissing every girl in the school son!"**

**Finn defended himself, nervously "there's really only one girl…" He trailed off with a smile on his face. Then it hit him. There was more. Him kissing her. Him running his fingers through her hair. Him telling her he loved over and over again. Him gazing into her eyes. Him cradling her cheek. And it was going to be on camera. All of it.**

"**Oh god, all of it." He said aloud, as his thoughts escaped into the open air.**

"**What?" Mr Shue asked.**

**As Figgins shooed them out of the office, Finn began to explain. ****"Err, there's more of it. Me and Rach stayed late uh to practice in the auditorium and we kind of ended up… making out. For a long time."**

**His voice sped up as she started to panic "and my mom's going to see it and she's gonna be mad, oh god my grandma's going to see me make out with a girl."**

**As they made their way back to the choir room Will patted Finn's back gently."It's okay Finn" we're going to put a stop to this, we'll stop it getting aired I promise."**

"**It'****s too late" replied Kurt, standing in the corridor with his arms folded. "There's more."**

"**Another promo due for air tomorrow has been leaked on the internet and it's already had 330,000 hits grinned Kurt, secretly enjoying the drama. "Wanna see?"**

**Finn shook his head, "not really…"**

**He didn't have a choice.**

_**1 day to go until…**__**Glee!**_

* * *

_**Meet Rachel. She**__**'s another one of the McKinley Glee Club. She has a killer voice (clip of Rachel doing solo on Don't Stop Believing) but she talks. A lot. Transition to clip of Rachel in the auditorium- "It's fine Finn, I was very excited to hear about the Acafella's project that your working on with Mr Shue. As an aspiring star I'm aware of how important it is to sing in a variety of different mediums with a range of song choices so I think this will do wonders for you. Shall we start from the top?" **_

_**Remember Finn? He'**__**s with Quinn, right? (Transition to shot of Finn and Quinn briefly holding hands yesterday morning on the way to class) Except….**_

_**Close up shot of Finn'**__**s note to Rachel, which reads-I didn't break up with her. I love you too.**_

_**Someone's caught in a dilemma. That's before we even get to the K-I-S-S-I-**__**N-G (quick shots of Finn/Rachel of kissing). What does Finn think of all of this?**_

_**Transition to Finn in the auditorium saying **__**"I'm actually kind of hungry."**_

_**Hmm. Right **__**We're hungry too Finn… for drama! Watch all new Glee: The Real life show choir tomorrow at 8. Log on now to register your vote for Team Rachel or Team Quinn.**_

* * *

"**You're in love with her?" Quinn asked softly. A stunned silence enveloped the room and two girls burst into tears.**

**Rachel sobbed for the pain. The pain she'd already caused and the pain she would go on to cause her fathers when they saw it.**

**Quinn sobbed harder for love. She wasn't entirely sure if it was the love of her boyfriend or the love of her popularity that she was truly grieving for.**

_**Ooh, another promo! Next chapter I'll mix it up, probably with a TV interview and the airing of the actual episode! Reviews make my day!**_

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a short chapter. I haven't got time to write something longer until tomorrow but thought it might be nice to give readers something nice to tide them over! Loving all the reviews! Fab!**_

**Hank sighed whilst frantically taking notes, watching**** the situation unfolded around him. The Glee club were flat out refusing to perform their latest number. Finn was sitting quietly in the corner, his arm around Rachel, her face still stained red from the constant stream of tears that refused to cease. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had all left early for Cheerio practice. Mercedes and Kurt were squawking about being denied another solo.**

**Whilst he was beyond exciting about spotting his name in the end credits of the premier episode last night, it was **_**so **_**not worth this. **

**He should have guessed this would have happened after they got hold of the promo clip 2 days ago, but he'd figured once they'd saw themselves on the big screen, once they'd read how many million people had watch the first episode, once they'd become **_**cool**_** they'd get over it.**

**They hadn't.**

**He slipped out of the room, conscious of everyone's glare following him. ****"We need damage control and we need it fast Sir" Hank squeaked down the phone at his boss when he finally answered the call. "The kids, they're threatening to ditch the show all together! Apparently the wheelchair kid dad's a lawyer and he's trying to get them out of the contract!"**

**Bob paced up and down his New York office, occasionally stopping to stare down at the throng of people going about their daily lives on the streets below him. He'd flew to New York for the premier and the network was going crazy for it! 8.2 million tuning in for the first episode. 1.2 million logging on online to the brand new website. **_**300,000 **_**Team Quinn and Team Rachel t-shirt sold in less than 24 hours, not to mention the I Tunes download stats that he was expecting on his desk any second. America was going Glee crazy! And he was the golden guy who were given the network the biggest hit they had in years.**

_**And these kids were threatening to quit?**_** No way was he letting that happen. Apparently, the blonde one had a problem with the fact she was looking like she'd dumped on national television.**_** Nobody **_**ditched head cheerleader Quinn Fabrary. Rachel was convinced she'd been portrayed as a harlot and that her Broadway career (which was non-existent as far as he could tell) was in taters. And according to Hank, Mercedes kept repeating over and over that it was supposed to be about the music and not the drama. The problem with that, he thought, was that drama sells.**

**He thought quickly and dialled his personal assistant, who answered the call instantly. 'Jack, its Bob. We need to get the Glee kids back on tracks. Take notes as I talk and call me an hour for an update, okay? Item 1. Ring Seventeen magazine, we want Quinn Fabray on the front cover. I'm thinking a girl next door cover shoot, a tell all expose on the head cheerleader who was betrayed by the man she loved but is going to focus on becoming Prom Queen and continue her role as head of the Chastity Club. I want tears. I want a porch swing. Dress her in white and curl her hair. **

**Item 2. Ring US Today, I want Finn and Rachel on the front cover, I'm thinking a photo shoot of them dressed as the world's greatest lovers, Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Kate blah blah. No questions about cheating, the angle has to be about how their love overcame the high school caste system. Cheesier the better.**

**Item 3. Ring Principle Figgins, we're flying the entire Glee club over tomorrow morning. Put them up at the W Times Square, no expenses spared. Co-ordinate a schedule for the next few days and have it on my desk by lunch time. We want radio interviews, T-Shirt signings, an impromptu mall tour etc. Make it happen.**

**He rang off without even saying goodbye.**

**He was going to go one better than begging them to stay. He was going to make **_**them**_** beg him to continue with the documentary. He knew high school kids, hell he used to be one and there's one thing they wanted more than love, money and straight A grades… to be celebrities.**

_**Ooh! Next Chapter will feature the entire glee club flying to new york... what an awkward plane ride! Please read and review.**_

**And he was going to make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel fiddled with her hair nervously, her right hand gently resting on Finn's thigh. He brushed his hand lightly against hers and swooped down to place a swift kiss on her forehand. As her feelings intensified, she squeezed his hand tighter and he pulled her close. She closed her eyes desperately in attempt to shut everything out.

Rachel Berry really hated flying.

Which was kind of annoying, considering she was destined to be a Broadway star. Her destiny would involve a lot of flying between New York, the city that was bound to embrace her stunning voice, and Lima, the city where Finn would most likely be.

It only struck her as slightly odd that she was planning ways to overcome her fear of flying to ensure the longevity of a relationship that she had only been in for three days. _It had been a good three days._ With Finn. Except for the part where there romance had been outed to the entire Glee club and Quinn had yelled at them. Then the part where Finn had broken up with Quinn. In front off everybody in the choir room.

As the seatbelt sign disappeared, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. The worst part, the taking of, was over. She didn't even want to think about the landing. She glanced over to the left where Quinn was sat, alone, looking out the window. She couldn't help feel guilty about the situation she had put her in, as she took in her crumpled figure, her eyes in a continual state of rawness. Every time she had seen Quinn, she was on the verge of crying and although she mostly seemed to yell at Finn when they were together, she seemed to be totally devastated by their split. She'd even heard her throwing up the other morning in the toilets before rehearsals.

To be broken up with was always hard but Rachel guessed to watch your ex boyfriend make out with someone on national TV had pushed Quinn to the edge. Ever since the incident she had felt a barrier between herself and Finn with the rest of the Glee club. She looked over to the rest of the club, who had separated themselves from the couple, basing themselves on the other half of the plane. It seemed the divide was becoming more literal than metaphorical.

* * *

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand tightly and whispered into her ear "It's nearly over baby I promise." He knew how much she hated flying, especially the landing. He'd been totally stoked at the thought of spending a six hour plane ride with Rachel all to himself, but he'd found his fellow glee clubbers glare at him if he so much held hands with Rachel so he knew a make out session was out of the question. Plus Quinn had taken the break up way worse than he had expected her to. When they were together he wasn't sure if she'd even _liked _him but ever time he saw her she looked devastated. He wasn't sure if it was losing him or being humilated that upset her more, but even so he still felt as guilty as hell. Still, the flight was bearable. Family Guy reruns were pretty funny and the aeroplane food was good, especially as Rachel gave him most of hers, as she'd bought along her own vegan snacks.

As the plane finally hit the runway, Finn couldn't hide his excitement. New York. They were really here! He had no idea what the network had got planned for him but it hadn't taken the group much convincing to continue with the show, once they had been promised a week's promotional tour in the big city. It really had been what most of their dreams were made of.

"Follow me guys" he heard Mr Shue boom, as the exited the plane and made their way to the baggage reclaim. He watched as Mr Shue then hailed a taxi and explained their location, Times Square, to the driver. "How original" the driver replied, rolling his eyes and grabbing Finn's case, shoving it into the back of the minibus.

"So guys, now that you're all seated I'd like to run through the schedule for you guys the next couple of days. It's going to be pretty hectic but that's New York for you. First off, in a couple of hours you're all going to Z100 for an interview. They're going to play the first single from the show and just have a couple of phone in questions from the listeners. Thirty minutes max. Then tomorrow you're splitting up into groups. Quinn you're heading for Seventeen magazine" Quinn momentarily perked up, whilst Santana stared at her jealously, "Finn and Rachel you're going to USA Today magazine" whilst the rest of you guys are heading to Target to do an album signing. Once we get to the hotel you have an hour max to get ready and then meet me at the lobby at 2pm, they'll be a car waiting to take you to the interview, got it?"

* * *

As they pulled up to the hotel, Finn jumped out, pulling Rachel with him, he didn't want to miss a single second of his time here. He gazed around him, as he tried to take in the sights and sounds around him. For someone who had spent most of his life looking at down at things, he was desperately craning his neck to look up. He couldn't believe how _tall _everything looked, he started to see how Rachel felt back in Lima.

"This is so exciting babe" said Rachel squeezing his hand, they whizzed past the lobby and jumped into the lift. Finally alone, he kissed her lips softly. He didn't stop until he reached his room. He gently pushed her against the wall and grabbed her hair in his hands. He smiled as her lips explored her neck. This city was making him feel invincible, making him feel like the sort of guy who did this with his girlfriend in the corridor. He fumbled for the key in his pocket as her kisses became more urgent. With the swipe card beneath his sweaty palms, he attempted to unlock the door without letting go of her grasp. He failed. The card falled to the floor. He didn't care.

"I think you dropped something" said Will, rolling his eyes as the couple who broke apart blushing. He took in the rest of the group. Quinn, her eyes red raw, her face pale. She breathed in, heaved and ran off in the other direction. He couldn't help but notice the evils Mercedes and Kurt were given him in particularly. Puck had an undeniable smirk on his face.

He could feel Rachel's gaze boring a hole into the ground as she shifted her body away from him.

"Err, thanks Mr Shue" he answered, more boldly than he felt. We'll see you in the lobby in an hour. He fumbled with the card and finally saw a flashing green light. He'd done it. He could escape and have Rachel back in his arms within moments.

"Finn," Mr Shue replied, louder this time "Nice try. Single sex rooms. The receptionist went through all this with you when you checked in. Rachel your with Tina, Puck your in there. Shower up and we'll see you in a little while."

Finn nodded, hoping his red face was beginning to fade. He watched Rachel wave goodbye and blew her, what he hoped, was an inconspicuous kiss.

Had it really only been three days?

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would really appreciate reviews as they seemed to have dwindled a bit! I apologise we didn't get to the interview part, but a Finchel plane ride was too good to miss! I am English so have no idea if my references are correct, e.g. the radio station name and the fact you can buy CDs at target?_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm loving all of the reviews from you guys! I am surprised at all the support for Quinn so sorry if she comes across a little bitchy in this chapter. I think her reaction is natural, yet at the same time I can't blame Finchel! _

As she pushed open the door, it was difficult not to be overwhelmed by the sounds and sight in front of her. This was it. Her first taste of the biz. She noticed Finn gripping her hand nervously as the producer guided them into their seats. She grinned when she heard the opening bars of Don't Stop Believing fill the room. Despite hearing this song by Journey a thousand times on the radio, this time it was her version, no, she corrected herself, _their _version.

The DJ, a sweet looking blonde female who was wearing an oversized Brown University hoodie waved and introduced herself. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, the club had received some brief media training but she had worried this might be difficult. This woman had put her immediately at ease, there was nothing to worry about. She was on her way to becoming a star with a hopelessly handsome boyfriend by her side!

As the final notes of the track rang out, the DJ introduced the group.

"And we're here on this beautiful NYC afternoon with the cast from the show that everyone is talking about… Glee! The Real Life Show Choir! Hey guys! "

Finn waved back silently as the rest of the gang's hellos echoed around the room. "Finn" Rachel hissed gently, stroking his hand, "It's a radio show, they can't see you!"

"Right guys, just to keep our listeners in the loop, we're going to do a quick intro. So to my left I have Mercedes and Kurt. Say hi guys."

"Hey y'all" they replied enthusiastically.

"Following on I have the three sassy cheerleaders Santana, Brittany and Quinn. We love you guys here at Z100, we just hate how slim you look in your cheerio uniforms!" the host joked.

"We don't eat solid foods" replied Brittany, looking confused.

"Err… ok then I have Tina and Artie. I have to say guys from watching the first show there seems to be a little chemistry between you guys. Care to elaborate?"

"Err n-no" stuttered Tina, "We're just friends."

"Right" laughed the presenter and last but certainly not least it's the will they won't they couple that _everybody's_ talking about it's Finchel!"

"Hi" responded Rachel confidently. "Who's finchel?" asked Finn, looking confused.

"It's out celebrity couple name" Rachel whispered into his ears you know like Finn plus Rachel equals Finchel."

"Oh, that's cool" nodded Finn, grinning, "it saves time and all."

The host rolled her eyes. "So I know our listeners are dying to speak to your guys. Our phones are all lit up! So I'm going to hook you up straight away. On line one I have Tracy, calling from Brooklyn, Tracy can you hear me?"

"Hi guys!" breathed Tracy excitedly. "I totally loved the premier episode. It's like the new Hills without the tans! My first question has to be for Finn. I know you love Rachel and all but don't you think cheating on your girlfriend was undeniably douchy?"

The silence was undeniable as both Rachel and Finn inhaled heavily. Finn wasn't prepared for this, neither of them were. Rachel couldn't help but notice the smirk forming on Kurt and Santana's face. Finn could see Puck take Quinn's hand and rub it gently. _Well, that was new._

"Err, yes it was, it was really bad of me. Totally. I am not that guy, I mean I know I _was_ that guy but I just couldn't help it, which I know is really lame…" Finn trailed off, uncomfortably.

"And what about you Rachel?" probed the host, her voice now unexpectedly sharp. "Loyal listeners I have to be honest it's pretty clear that Finchel is alive and well after the first episode, there all over each other here! Rachel has been whispering sweet nothings into his ear all this time we've been on air! On that note, Rachel, do you feel guilty for clearly stealing another girl's man from under her nose?"

Rachel gasped aloud. _So much for putting me at ease, she thought. _

"It wasn't like that" she replied, attempting to smooth her voice. Showing fear would do no good this early on. As an upcoming star she had to be used to difficult questions and unprovoked attacks from the paparazzi. "I had loved Finn from afar for forever. I know it wasn't the right thing to do and after we first kissed we both tried really hard to break it off and… well I guess you saw the rest." She blushed. "Look Quinn has always been, well, not the kindest to me but I can honestly say hand on heart that I didn't set out to hurt her."

"Are you fricking kidding me Berry?" yelled Quinn from across the room, "you were practically spraying the choir room when Finn joined Glee, you made sure you got your claws into him straightaway. We all saw you during Push It. It was disgusting."

"Hey, Hang on a second" responded Finn, his voice quivering. " She didn't force me to do anything, it was…" He paused and then he saw it. A tiny light blinking, almost as if it was winking at him, laughing at the power it had over him it had. "Hang on a second, are you guys filming in here too? I thought we were on vacation and we started up when we got back?" The glee club shifted their gaze to where Finn was pointing. "Are you guys ever going to be straight with us?" demanded Mercedes.

Sensing tension, the DJ swiftly thanked the caller and switched to another track to ensure the argument continued off air.

Sally, another junior researcher on the show, was attempting to calm the group down. "If you guys hadn't gone totally awol on us and refused to record the group performance we wouldn't be a day behind. The next show is airing in 3 days, as the scheduling is being switched this week. We've had to do a rushed promo released online today. Today is our last chance to get footage in time for the all nighter I'll be pulling to get this edited in time, whilst you swan off to somewhere fancy for dinner. You've got it easy!"

"Are we going to dinner?" Finn asked, easily distracted.

"Yes!" cried Sally, she turned to the DJ. "If you wouldn't mind, can we do another call and then wrap things up? These guys need to be on their way and screen the questions first. We're going to lose the US Weekly cover if the audience are totally hating on Finn and Rachel."

The host nodded, " Ok guys, we're back with the Glee gang! I have to say I am sorry for cutting that girl fight short, but I needed to play that track! It's my record of the week! Anyways, final call we have Britney, from Manhattan"

"I'm right here" said Brittany, confused again.

"Hi Brittany!" replied Britney, "I love you. But my question is for Quinn, Quinn in the new promo I watched on youtube we see you totally devastated at Finn dumping you, yet in the premier episode you didn't even seem bothered about him. You seemed more excited to see Puck and were constantly putting Finn down. Is this just a case of wanting what you can't have? I'm totally Team Rachel by the way! I love you Rachel, I brought your T-Shirt and everything."

Quinn snapped moodily "I'm devastated because my boyfriend broke up with me on TV for a Broadway loving midget. I'm devastated because I looked a total idiot and Mrs Sylvester didn't think I had enough self-confidence to be head cheerio. I'm devastated because I used to be the most popular girl in school and ever since Finn joined Glee my rep is spiralling. Is that good enough for you?" She breathed in and noticed the rest of the groups reaction. Even Puck was slightly shifting his seat away from her. "I'm sorry Brittany, I'm just, just a bit emotional today." she added, her voice softer. "You're entitled to your own opinion I guess."

"Ok guys, that's it for the cast of Glee" interrupted the DJ. "Before they head off sight seeing I have another exclusive. The first radio play of the promo for this weeks episode. Now remember your getting the episode a whole day early due to scheduling conflicts so make sure you check your lists and set your tivo. Go to the fox website for more exclusive clips."

_**This week on… Glee**_

_**We were so Team Finchel**__**, and so was Finn (transition to Finn saying "In fact she's kind of amazing"). Then this happened (cut to Finn shouting "we're through") Ouch that's gotta hurt. How will Quinn take it? Has Rachel's true colours started to show (switch to Rachel saying "she's a total bitch and I don't care who knows it!" to Finn) And what's Puck got to do with this (transition to Puck saying "you look really pretty today?") Today's spelling test at Mc Kinley high. Can you spell D-R-A-M-A. All new Glee, Monday at 8 on Fox.**_

"I'm gonna say it again, what happened to the music?" Mercedes shouted to no one in particular.

"I knew they were going to play it" sighed Quinn sadly.

"They've cut that scene totally wrong" mumbled Rachel, turing to Quinn in particular, "I was telling Finn what I overheard Santana saying about me in the bathroom." She moved her focus to Sally "I thought you didn't want the audience hating us! You're turing me into a monster!"

"Where did Britney go?" asked Brittany.

Puck didn't say anything at all.

How could it be, thought Rachel, as Sally shooed them out the booth, that achieving her dreams was just making her miserable.

_Ooh drama!I love writing those promos! P.S. Please review guys! Also not sure if tivo real, heard it on Sex and The City._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the delay guys. Here we go, Chapter 8..._

Rachel snuggled closer into Finn as he passed her the popcorn. When the opening theme tune had rang out (which, in her opinion, was sorely hindered by the lack of her incredible vocals) she had felt too sick to eat, too sick to do anything but wait. Her stomach and mind had whirled simultaneously as she tried to think of something, _anything_ she had done or said that would have been captured on camera negatively. However they were three quarters of the way through and so far the show had been fairly true to their experiences.

The scene of Finn breaking up with Quinn and getting together with Rachel was awkward, but a little easier for everyone in the room to witness the second time around, they'd all knew it was coming this time after all. She had noticed, with a sigh of relief, that the "she's a total bitch scene" had been cut from the episode all together. Why would they put it in the promo then, she thought? She knew the answer really. To create hype. Hype created ratings. Hype created the fans who kept screaming at her ( yet not actually saying anything) whenever she stepped out of the hotel. Hype created the Team Rachel T-Shirts, one of which Finn had proudly brought (but had been to ashamed to show anyone; she didn't blame him, it was incredibly cheesy.)

The last few days had been a whirlwind of publicity tours, magazine shoots and grabbed alone time with Finn. And now, here they all were, the Glee club finally together at last and crowded into Mr Shue's hotel room watching the second episode of Glee, along with the rest of the country. She'd always assumed that she'd fit into fame naturally, like a pair of shoes that were made for her, but the truth was, it was hard. She had thought she'd be made famous for playing a seminal role, yet the only role she was playing was herself.

_And it was exhausting._

She drew her attention back to the screen. The episode was nearly over. It was a shot of Finn and Rachel the day before they had left for New York. The chemistry between crackled from out of the television set, as they exited Spanish class, hand in hand.

"Are you excited?" Rachel asked staring up at him and rubbing her left shoulder against his.

"It's gonna be awesome" Finn smiled down at her and ruffled her bangs slightly with his hand. "New York city man! I've wanted to go there since I was a kid. It'll be you, me, Statue of Liberty, Times Square and a hotel room, what's not to like."

Her discomfort was obvious to the viewers and she watched herself freeze a little. Rachel knew what he meant, but she had to make it clear. Her fathers could be watching after all and the hallway cameras captured everything. "Well, I mean" she lowered a voice "hotel r_ooms_, I mean we're not going to like _share_ one"

Watching Finn get flustered on screen, Rachel felt a little sad that she had to interrupt him; that she'd had to act as if she'd not seen his naivety but she knew her dad's would freak. When you start to change your reactions based on the cameras, she thought, you stopped being yourself and started _playing _a version of yourself. If it's what she had to do to keep everybody happy, then it couldn't be a bad thing.

"Please you're such a prude Rachel" commented Santana, moving her eyes away from the screen towards where Rachel was sat snuggled with Finn. Finn angrily tossed a handful of popcorn her way in retaliation and grinned as it became tangled in her glossy mane.

Rachel moved back to the screen and watched as Finn swooped her into her arms "Please baby, I didn't mean like that! I love hotel rooms, the little miniature shampoo stuff and you can eat food in bed!" He lowered his voice, but it was still audible to everybody. "Look I know we're both… _virgins_ and its fine, I love you and I'm not expecting anything to happen in New York… take it slow like we said."

The thing about Finn, she thought, was that he didn't change who he was or what he said for anybody, cameras or no cameras. And that was kind of endearing.

The scene cut to glee club and with that the opening bars of Tina's version of a hit song from West Side Story rang out.

"Dude, seriously you are such a pansy now you're with Rachel" Puck growled at Finn, ignoring the groups shushes as they tried to watch Tina sing the chorus, "what's all this taking it slow crap."

"Hey, guys." Interrupted Will, Finn that was a very sweet thing to do and I think we can all breathe a sigh of relief that there's no drama this week. Now let's all give Tina a huge round of applause for giving the second episode such an awesome closing number!"

The group clapped enthusiastically. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards Finn grinning. Everything had gone fine. Finn had come across as a perfect gentleman and she'd came across not half as a bitchy as she'd expected.

Quinn made the motions but little sound came from her hands. She couldn't believe that she had gotten everything figured out. A way to get Finn back and _keep her baby._ Then he said it. Live on national tv.

"_I know we're both virgins."_

Her plan, the plan for her, the plan for her baby was gone. No one would believe her now. It was over.

_Ooh.. what will Quinn do? I hope it's not too much of a shock she's pregnant, I'd like to carry the story along with the series and to show how things would change if things had been caught on camera. Please review guys, it seriously spurs to me to keep up with this story!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I just want to get a few things of my chest, before I continue._

_1. This is a Finchel story. Personally I like Finchel. Some people don't. If you don't like, please don't read it. I don't read Puckleberry stories for this reason Someone asked if the story is going to have the couple "being all sappy?" yes definitely, that's why I labeled it a romance story. _

_2. I know some people disagree with how Quinn is being written. In my opinion, Quinn is not a bad person but she can come across as one. Of course I wrote her as depressed in the last episode! When she found out she was pregnant in the real episode she was in floods of tears, naturally. _

_3. Please don't suggest weird things like death, rape etc. It's just not my bag. A little bit of couple angst maybe, but I'm all about the romance._

_I know there are lots of totally positive reviews but the ranting ones just leave me confused!_

_Anyway, it's a Quinn and Rachel chapter... enjoy!_

Rachel had seen her, of course. She hadn't let on to Finn that anything was wrong, but she had watched her, out of the corner of her eye. Her hands wouldn't quite join together to form a clap. Her smile wouldn't quite reach her eyes. Her footsteps weren't quite silent as she attempted to sneak out the door.

Quinn looked, for want of a better word….weak. And it was the first time Rachel had ever used that word to describe her. Quinn was never weak. She was academically _strong_, getting straight A's in all her classes. She was physically _strong_, standing for hours on top of the pyramid. And she mentally _strong_, always coming across as so confident, so sure.

A pang of guilt hit Rachel as it came to her. _She had done that_, she and Finn had made her weak. And she needed to put it right.

She told Finn she was going to grab a sweater and headed out the door. Finding Quinn's door, she knocked loudly.

"Just leave me alone Brittany" Quinn started as she opened the door. "Oh" she mumbled "it's you." Rachel nodded and for a moment there was silence.

"Can I help you with something? You're boyfriends down the hall." Quinn continued, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk to you," Rachel tried, "you seem… well I figured you want someone to talk to… or scream at, or just to sit with."

Quinn nodded, softening somewhat, and opened the door.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"There are 355 fan-fiction stories, about you two you know" she mumbled, as she lightly fingered the corner of her pillow. "I read them sometimes, to torture myself I guess. You know you've been together what like a week and everyone thinks you're so perfect together. There are stories about you getting married, having children, everything."

Rachel nodded, trying desperately not to smile. _People thought they were perfect? People thought they'd get married?_ That was pretty cool. She'd always figured that the public would think she was an ordinary girl (with an extraordinary voice of course) with a guy way above her league. "That's a little odd" she added, suddenly struck by the madness of it all.

"Everything's a little odd now." Quinn added, "You know they've came up with couple names for us all, like even couples that aren't together. Finn and I are Fuinn apparently." She paused "It doesn't sound as good as Finchel" she added sadly.

Rachel nodded "Finchel is a pretty good name. Although, you know it could be worse, you know Tina and Artie are called Tartie?"

Quinn snorted with laughter "that's pretty dorky."

"It's just…" she started up again, serious once more. "It's like I'm living my life and nothing's changed, yet people seem to think that I'm something they can shape; mould. Like if they write a story about me, it's going to come true. If they mix up a bunch of clips and put them together then they can sum me up in two minutes to a catchy soundtrack. Then there's this..."

She tossed an image towards Rachel, who almost gave a double take. It was beautiful.

Quinn was dressed in an expensive white three-quarter length dress, her shinny, sun kissed hair gently curled, tumbled down her left shoulder. She seduced the camera with a slick of lipgloss and eyelashes that seemed to extend to the sky.

This, Rachel thought, was what natural beauty was.

"It's stunning, seriously Quinn, you look beautiful."

Quinn shrugged "It's next month's front cover. It doesn't matter, they're never going to use it, it won't be worth anything by then."

Rachel shrugged "don't put yourself down Quinn, it will sell a ton of copies."

Quinn shook her head, "they won't print it because they'll know by then, they'll know the truth" and this, she gestured towards the print "will just be another half-truth, another version of myself, an _inaccurate_ version."

Rachel looked up confused "I don't follow."

"The headline they're going with is Why Chastity is Cool All Over Again. They're setting me up as the new next door, a role model for Christian girls across the states. I talk about how I'm head of the chastity club and the importance of staying pure." She began to gently tear the corners of the images, slowly picking fractions of it away. "And it's all a lie."

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes began to fill. Quinn's gentle tearing turned to ripping and soon the image was like confetti, scattered around the huge bed.

"I slept with Puck" Quinn added suddenly.

"Oh" added Rachel. "Well if you think about it, who hasn't Puck slept with?" It was the wrong thing to say and Quinn's body suddenly became racked with sobs.

"I didn't mean it like that" added Rachel quickly "I mean, the public, the producers, they'll be on your side, you were heartbroken, the man you loved had left you and broke up with you in front of everybody. You were weak and a neanderthal took advantage of you, no one is going to blame you for this Quinn. In fact, it makes you human, you can show other girls how to learn from their mistakes."

"That's real inspirational and all" snapped Quinn except for two minor details that you've missed out."

Rachel shrugged.

"One I cheated on Finn with Puck." She mumbled. The relief of saying it out in the open hit her immediately.

"Oh and two, yeah I'm kind of pregnant."

Rachel didn't say anything at first. _Then it hit her._

"You know what's really cool about being in a hotel; you can eat food in bed! Amazing right! So I'm going to order us room service." She fiddled with the menu, in an attempt to choose an item that would best articulate her response to the situation. "So I'm going to order you some ice cream, and some fries and then some more ice cream… for me. I mean I'm usually vegan but I guess I'll make an exception because I'm actually really hungry..."

"Seriously, Berry, that's what you've come up with; room service?" Quinn sniffled, incredulously.

Rachel smiled and tossed Quinn a box of tissues from the bedside table. Quinn hestitated for a moment and then took them, her lips almost forming a smile and giving a grateful nod.

It was a totally ludicrous response, she knew that, but then again, Rachel thought, glancing at her once enemy, it was a totally ludicrous situation to be in.

_Ah some nice bonding there! Please read and review!_


End file.
